


A Hot Mess

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: InuYasha complains about his clothes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iyissekiwa prompt: Hot AND Heavy

InuYasha fidgeted.  He bounced his legs.  He squirmed.  He huffed and growled to himself.  Finally, Kaede gave in.  “What bothers ye, InuYasha?”

“Feh,” he exclaimed, turning away from her.  He didn’t answer and she didn’t press the issue, but eventually he verbalized the real problem.

“What’s taking her so long?!  This get up is heavy and it’s making me hot!”

Kaede gave the ceremonial sake set before her a gentle smile.  “I think ye might be having a bout of nerves.”

The hanyou looked at her seriously.  “I’m _not_ nervous.  I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Yes, but ye’ll have to confess yer love in front of the whole village, and likely Kagome will kiss ye at some point during the feast.  She’s a very affectionate girl.”  She patted him on the shoulder.  “It’s perfectly normal for the groom to be anxious on his wedding day.  Ye remember Miroku’s wedding, yes?”

InuYasha couldn’t help a chortle.  From the moment there was talk of a marriage between he and Sango, the monk was determined to see their promise to each other fulfilled.  But on his wedding day, he was a trembling, sweating mess.

Much like InuYasha.

Sango poked her head inside the doorway.  “She’s ready.  It’s time, InuYasha!”

His face seemed to pale, then he quickly rose as Kaede laughed.  “Remember to breathe.”

He nodded and held the mat back for her.


End file.
